


waiting

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Waiting
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>사건도 없고 뭣도 없고...</p></blockquote>





	waiting

"내일 나 좀 보지. 점심 같이 하자. 할 말이 있어." 

텐도가 펜끝을 딸깍였다. 얀시는 헬맷을 벗으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 레몬색 클리너가 헬맷 안에서 출렁였다. 카이주를 잡고 나면 그 다음날은 오전이고 오후고 저녁이고 없었다. 그저 다 잠 뿐이었다. 간혹 얀시는 롤리의 시야를 보기도 했고 롤리도 얀시의 머릿속에서 벗어나지 못했지만 드리프트는 점점 강해졌고 드리프트가 강해질 수록 풀어지면 점점 피곤해졌다. 하지만 텐도가 말했으니. 롤리에게 얀시는 부탁도 해두었다. 12시에 깨워달라고. 

하라고 한 건 어떻게든 완수하고야 마는 불독같은 성질의 롤리는 멱살을 쥐고 흔들고 물을 뿌리고 귓가에 소리를 지른 끝에 얀시를 겨우 깨울 수 있었다. 12시 40분. 롤리가 자신을 보는지 자신이 롤리를 보는지 뒤엉키는 시야에 얀시는 고개를 흔들었다. 떨어지듯 침대에서 뛰어내려 옷을 꿰어입고 밖으로 나왔다. 텐도에게 가는 거리는 그리 길지는 않았다. 하품을 하고 볼을 툭툭 치고. 텐도는 얀시를 돌아보지도 않고 잠깐 앉아있으라 말했다. 

필기체로 쓰여진 문신을 얀시는 무던히도 읽으려고 했었다. 결국은 제 자신을 이길 수 없어서 입술을 묻고 말 뿐이었지만. 손목에 감긴 가지각색의 팔찌들이 텐도가 움직일 때마다 달랑거렸다. 그것도 방해가 되는지 쭈욱 팔꿈치로 올려버렸다. 서류가 파바박 넘어갔다. 의자가 빙그르르 돌았다. 으으윽. 텐도가 한 장을 부욱 뜯고 구겨 쓰레기통에 넣었다. 얀시는 등받이 없는 의자에 앉아 신문을 읽고 있었다. 2달 전 신문이었다. 이제는 기록이 되어버린 사건들을 보다 텐도를 보다 얀시의 눈이 바빴다. 꼼꼼하게 마지막 장의 정정기사까지 다 읽었을 때는 2시간 반이 지나있었다. 얀시는 들어오려는 사람들에게 나가라 손짓했다. 

텐도가 의자를 다시 빙그르 돌리다 얀시를 보았다. 시계를 보았다. 5시. 눈을 부빈 텐도는 멍하니 물었다. 

"언제 왔어?" 

얀시는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"30분 됐나."

저녁먹기로 했었지. 텐도는 자리에서 일어섰다. 풀어두었던 나비 넥타이를 쥐었다. 얀시는 텐도에게 다가가 맵시있게 매어주었다. 꼬르르륵 텐도의 뱃속에 천둥이 쳤다. 얀시가 폭풍우처럼 웃었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 사건도 없고 뭣도 없고...


End file.
